


Falling Down Stairs

by missjay1988



Series: Moments In A Relationship [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert breaks his leg and gets some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down Stairs

“Why can’t I go in?” Robert Chase was encased in five blankets on the couch, surrounded by everything from pain pills to crosswords to food and drink.  
  
“Because you have a broken leg and there’s snow and ice everywhere. This is what happens when you fall down two flights of stairs.” Greg House smirked at his lover of two months as he carried pillows to the couch. “You just stay here and slack off like a good duckling.” Ignoring Robert’s pout, Greg leaned down and thoroughly kissed the blonde. Standing up, he winked. “Off to go torture the sick!”  


* * *

  
Five hours later, Robert woke from a drug induced sleep to the ringing phone. Groping wildly, he finally found it under two blankets, a pillow, and one of Greg’s old shirts. “Ello?”  
  
Greg’s voice sounded in his ear. “I’m gonna be a few more hours…it’s amazing how scary Cuddy can get when she catches you telling a patient that they’re sick because they eat raw chicken like a complete idiot.”  
  
Robert laughed. “I doubt you used those exact words.”  
  
“Well…not exactly. I might have said something along the lines of…’eating raw poultry will make you lose the few brain cells you have left.’”  
  
Robert dropped back down into his nest and pulled Greg’s shirt to his chest. “Try not to get into anymore trouble.”  
  
He could hear Greg smile through the phone. “Go back to sleep, Wombat. And be careful with that shirt. It’s a classic.”  


* * *

  
When Wilson walked through the door two hours later, he saw Robert diligently working on a crossword puzzle, tongue caught between his teeth. Hearing the door open, he looked up and smiled.  
“Hey Jimmy.”  
  
“Hey. I’m just here to drop these bags off for Greg. Are you coming in tomorrow?”  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. “Probably not. Not with Mr. Overprotective anyway.”  
  
Jimmy laughed and walked to the door. “Have fun with that.” He continued to laugh as a pencil bounced off the closing door.  


* * *

  
Less than ten minutes later, he heard the distinctive tap, step of his lover’s walk. The older man turned the door knob and kicked it open, carrying his bag over his shoulder, his cane in his right hand, and a squirming black and white puppy in his left.  
  
“Hey…Jimmy was just…” Robert stared at the border collie that his lover dumped (carefully) into his lap.  
  
Greg grinned. “I know. He helped me buy stuff for the fur ball.” Greg dropped to the couch and laughed as the dog almost wagged itself off Robert’s lap. Robert grabbed the puppy and smiled as the dog began licking his face immediately.  
  
“What’s it’s name?” Robert squirmed until he was able to lean against his lover with the dog cuddled to his chest.  
  
“Phoebe. She’s a couple months old.” Greg wrapped his arm around Robert and scratched the puppy’s ears. His lover looked up at him and Greg could read the question in his eyes. Greg looked away. “I didn’t want you to be alone…you know…while your leg is healing from your spectacular fall.”  
  
Robert smiled and kissed the corner of his lover’s mouth. “She’s perfect.” He looked down at Phoebe, whose head was tilted to the side, as if to say, of course, what did you expect? “You just had to get the canine form of you.”  
  
Greg kissed Robert and smirked. “Of course, what did you expect?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 28 November 2008.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
